PMD:Team SilverFire
by Pokelover1999
Summary: What will happen when a human boy turns into a Riolu? What could happen when two brothers find him? Will the help the Riolu regain his memory? Or will he never remember his past?
1. Chapter 1: The Brothers

Author's Note: This is my first ever Fanfiction ever, so, if it isn't good, tell me and say how I can make it better. I do not own Pokémon, cause if I did, Ash would be with Misty and he would be gone by now. I hope you like it, I am not sure if anyone will like it at all. This story is based off the storyline of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, but with my own twists. I do not own anything except the names I gave to some of the Pokémon. It will be similar but with my own twists. I changed a part of it cause someone mentioned that I messed up on a part. Thank you! And to let ya'll know, there will be a gay pairing in this. And there might be others, I am not sure, so don't flame. And I updated this chapter to let ya'll know. Sorry! So don't flame, please.

* * *

Chapter one: The Brothers

(Some random place, some random time 3rd person):

"Dear Arceus! Are you ok, my friend?"

"Yes, I am, but I don't think I can hold on for long!"

"Hold on just a little longer!"

"I am slipping!"

"NO!"

"Ugh!

(Random place Unknown person's point):

"What happened? Where am I? Ugh!"(Fell unconscious)

(At a building that looks like a Wiggletuff, a cyndaquil stood. 3rd person)

"Come on! I will not be scared this time! I will not be scared this time! I will not be scared this time!" After he yelled out this stuff to himself, he walked on a set or iron bars, then he heard:

"WE HAVE A VISITOR! WE HAVE A VISITOR! WHO'S FOOTPRINTS? WHO'S FOOTPRINTS? FOOTPRINTS BELONG TO CYNDAQUIL! FOOTPRINTS BELONG TO CYNDAQUIL!"

After Cyndaquil heard that, he got off and said, "Oh, who am I kidding? I am just a wimp, like everyone says."After saying that, he left, saying," I might as well go home and be a disappointment like everyone says I am." The further he walked, he sadder he got, he started to cry." Might as well go home as the mistake I am." He then walked down a street full of houses of all sorts of colors: Black, Green, Blue, Orange. He continued to walk until he stopped in front of a red and white brick house. He started to walk towards the house and stopped at the side of the house and opened the door.

(At Cyndaquil's house Cyndaquil's point)

When he entired, there was a Blaziken in a suit with a tie, saying,"How was your day, son?"

"Failed at joining Wuigglytuff's Guild again, so nothing new."

"Come on, son, if you are worried about not being liked, then you are being silly, what is there not to like about you? You are super kind, fun to be around, and loving. What is there not to love?"

"The fact that i am a wimp. Wish i was like Charmealion, so cool, loved, smart, fast, strong and popular. Doesn't have to worry about anything."

"You are just as good as your brother. Don't worry about what others think about you." He looked at his watch."Crap! I am late! Sorry got to go!"

Cyndaquil then walked into a room with a metal bunkbed, with a charmelion in jeans and a shirt with a "rock and roll" sigh on it, and was on the phone. When the cyndaquil closed the door, the charmelion looked up and saw him.

"Hay, little bro, how did it go? Did they add you to the guild?"

"Apparently we haven't met before, I am Cyndaquil, the town's biggest wimp and idiot, what is your name?"

"Don't talk about yourself like that. You are not a wimp and you are smart. You just need to realize it."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but it is not working."

"If i was trying to make you feel better, I would have asked you if you want to go to the beach." As soon as he said that, Cyndaquil had the biggest simle he could have.

"Want to go to the beach? The krabby are going to blow their bubbles soon."

"Yes! You should know this about me by know.

"Lets go then! But we can stay for only a little bit, Mom will be back soon."

"Ok." After he said that, he looked in the mirror and looked at his clothing, then said, "Just one moment, got to go change."

"Ok, I will wait." So, cyndaquil went to go change real quick. And threw away the clothing he had on: A red T-shirt and kakis.

"I am going to change, be just like my brother, then maybe people will like me better."

So then he put on a blue T-shirt and jeans.

"Ready?"

"Yes, I am ready."

So they got ready to go to the beach, but what they didn't know is there is something at the beach, waiting for the both of them, and something they will never forget.

* * *

So did ya'll like it? I hope so. I hope it is diffrent. I wanted some of it to be good. Sorry if it wasn't. I will have the next chapter up. Hope ya'll liked it and read the next chapter.


	2. Chapter two: The mystarious Riolu

Author's note: Hay guys, hoped ya'll read the first chapter, and liked it. This is the second Chapter, and to remind ya'll, I do not own Pokemon, even though I wish I did, though. Hope you enjoy this chapter, everyone! And to let ya'll know, "if something is in quotes, it means that someone is talking" and (if something is in parentheses, it is a thought, location, or which pokemon the person talking is.)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Riolu

(On the way to the beach,3rd pearson)

So as the brothers got to the beach, Charmeleon looked back at Cyndaquil repeatedly. Thinking.

'He has been so depressed lately, why is he being like this. I miss it when he was happy and smiling. What can I do to make him smile again?' Cyndaquil looked up and saw that Charmeleon was looking at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Charmeleon?"Cyndaquil asked.

"Sorry, but I noticed that you have seemed so sad lately. Why is that?"

"I am mad at myself. That is why."

"Why are you mad at yourself for?"

"Cause I don't have the courage to join Wiggletuff's Guild."

"I could help you form a team, if you want."

"Why, so you could hold my hand the whole time?" Cyndaquil snapped.

"Sorry. Shouldn't have asked."

"No, I am sorry, shouldn't have snapped at you. You aren't mad at me, are you?"

"Why would I be mad at you? You are just crabby, and I want to know."

"I know."

"Race you there."

"You're on!"

So then the two brothers ran to the beach.

(At the beach, Cyndaquil's point)

"I am going to beat you there, Charmeleon!"

"Not if I beat you first!"

"Beat ya!"

"Good job Cyndaquil. Since when were you a speed demon?"

"I know you let me win."

"You sure?"

"Yep, I am sure."

"Sorry."

"Hay! Cyndaquil! Charmeleon! Been a while since you were last here! Your friend is here!" The Krabby said.

We turned around to see another Charmeleon around my brother's age in a blue jacket, white T-shirt, and blue Jeans.

"Danny! How have you been?" Charmeleon asked, being overjoyed to see his best friend.

"I have been good. Missed ya too."

"So, are the others here?"

"Yep, they are over there." Then Danny pointed over to the right. There was a Zorua in a white skirt and black tank top, a Vibrava with a green T-shirt and grey shorts, a Smeargle with a white shirt with paint stains and a paint coverd pair of jeans, a Buizel with a pair of tan shorts and a yellow T-shirt, and an Ivysuare with a green shirt and green shorts.

"Hay guys!"Charmeleon said.

"Hay!"They all said.

"Hay."They bitterly said when they saw me. Except one.

I knew my brother very well. He loves me and his friends, but we don't like each other. So I excused myself from them.

I started to walk away from them and went to the left, towards the cave that was there. I Paid no attention to my surroundings, and tripped. I thought I tripped on a rock, so I turned around and saw an unconscious pokemon. I tried to turn it over to see what kind it was, but I needed help.

"Hay guys! Come take a look at this!"

(At the beach, Charmeleon's point)

"Hay guys. How have you been?"I asked.

"We all have been good, Charmeleon.

"Why did you bring 'Him'?"Max(Smeargle) asked.

"What is wrong with Cyndaquil? I think he is so cute!"Lucy(Zorua) said.

"He is our friends brother, wouldn't it be weird if you start crushing on him?"Mary(Buizel) asked.

"Not as weird if Danny and Charmeleon went out," Lucy declared. We all started to laugh after she said that.

"Yah, that would be weird." Luke(Ivysuar) we continued to laugh until we heard Cyndaquil yell.

"Hay guys! Come take a look at this!"

"What did he do this time?"Max asked bitterly.

So we walked towards where Cyndaquil was. (Beach, 3rd person)

"What did you find, Cyndaquil?"Charmeleon asked.

"Whoever this pokemon is. I can't turn it, can you help me turn it over?"

"Ok. Me and Danny will."Charmeleon said.

"Wait. I want to help too. Can I help please?"Lucy begged.

"I guess?"Cyndaquil asked confused. None of them have been nice to him before, besides Danny.

"Ok. 1-2-3... PUSH!"They flipped the pokemon easily. And when they did, they saw a riolu with copper colored fluff on the top of his head. Eyes were closed, Had on a hoodie that looked like Lucy's head, a red T-shirt, dusty blue jeans. They noticed that he had a scar on his right cheek and one below his left eye. And for some reason, he had no white bumps on his paws.

"You needed help to lift this riolu? Weakling," Luke said.

As soon as he said that, Lucy, Danny, and Charmeleon punched him, even though Cyndaquil didn't hear, he was busy staring at the strange riolu.

"Why are you staring at him? Are you crushing on him or something? See Lucy, you can't have him, because he is already crushing on someone else,"Ivysuare teased. They all punched him, exept Cyndaquil. He noticed the sand around the riolu was red. Why was the sand red? Then he saw the riolu had a stab wound.

"Dear Arceus! SOMEONE HAS BEEN STABBED!" Cyndaquil yelled.

* * *

Cliffhanger! I am sorry if it sounded like dialog. I hope you like this chapter, and continue to read and enjoy the -bye for now, and if you see any mistakes, let me know, please


	3. Chapter three: Saving a life

Author's note: Hi, I'm back! I hopes ya'll liked the previous two chapters. I will try to make it less dialog. And again, I do not own Pokemon at all. This is the third chapter for PMD:Team SilverFire! I hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

Chapter three: Saving a life

(Beach, Charmeleon's point)

"What?!"We asked, shocked.

"Oh my Arceus! Someone was stabbed! What do we do!? Will people think we did this!?"Mary panicked.

"Mary! Stop! We just need to take this pokemon to a hospital, that is what we need to do,"Danny said, even though I knew he was panicking as well.

"But the nearest hospital is a half hour walk! He'll die by the time we get there!"Max stated.

"WHAT DO WE DO!?" Mary screamed.

"Do we even know if he is still alive at all?"Alex(Vibrava) asked.

" WE FOUND A CORPSE!" Mary sobbed.

"No, he is still alive. you can tell by the fact that he is breathing, and he has a pulse," Lucy explained.

"Well, what do we do?" I asked?

"Leave and forget about it,"Luke suggested.

"We are not leaving an injured pokemon to die, Luke" Cyndaquil said with venom in his voice.

"Well, what do you suggest we do then?"Luke asked with a smirk on his face.

"We need to get him to mom! She is a nurse, maybe she can help," I suggested.

"Perfect! She could help! Then take him to the hospitl. But we need something to cover the wound for the time being, to make sure he doesn't lose as much blood." Cyndaquil suggested.

"Well, what are we waiting for, lets get him to your house, Charmeleon" Danny said.

"Of coarse! Lets go!"I said.

So everyone(Excluding Luke) got the injured Riolu and took him to the brothers' house, and they will be surprised by what happenes next.

(Cyndaquil and Charmeleon's house third person)

"Mom, are you home? Is anyone here?"Charmeleon asked.

"Yes, I am home,sweetheart,"a feminine voice said.

As soon the voice talked, an Infernape in a red nurses outfit came out and saw Charmeleon, Cyndaquil, Lucy and the others, especially the Riolu.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"We don't know, we got to the beach, I walked away for a bit, and tripped over him. He needs help, he has been stabbed mom,"Cyndaquil pleaded.

"Don't worry, I will help. Let me see the wound. After that, I'll take him to the hospital,Ok?" Infernape asked. She took the injured Riolu with her into the living room.

"Here take him, we don't need the deadweight with us, oh and take Cyndaquil too, because he is the same,"Luke said.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You call an injured pokemon deadweight and my brother that as well?" Charmeleon asked angry.

"Because both are useless, that is why,"Luke said.

"Why are we your friends again?"Everyone(Except Infernape, Cyndaquil, and Riolu of coarse) asked.

"Why do I hang around you guys is the better question,"Luke snapped.

A full on war started between Charmeleon and Luke, but the others did nothing to stop them.

Cyndaquil felt awkward in this situation, so he went to see his mother and check up on the poor Riolu.

(Living room, Cyndaquil's point)

As I entered the room, I saw that my mother was at the couch, having a look at the Riolu's wound.

"How is he doing mom?"I asked.

"He is ok, but there is one thing I want to know.

"What is it mom?"

"What stab wound were you and Charmeleon talking about?"

"There is a stab- " I stopped. The stab wound was gone. All that was left was a scar.

"What happened to the wound? Why is there a scar there instead?"

"I don't know, but he needs his rest, so he can stay until he wakes up. Is that clear?"

"Yes mom, I understand."

"Well, I think he is not the only one that could use some sleep, I am going to bed, I expect you and Charmeleon to go to sleep as well."

"Night."

"Night."

I walked out of the living room to see Charmeleon and Danny all alone.

"Everyone else leave?"

"Yep, and I am about to leave as well. What did your mom say, how is he doing?"Danny asked.

"He is ok, but the weird thing is his wound is healed and all that is left is a scar."

"That is weird. Well thanks. When he wakes up, tell me, and I will get everyone here."

"Ok, night Danny."Charmeleon said.

"Night Charmeleon."

_Is it just me, or are they blushing, nah, must be imagining it_.

"We need to go to bed. Mom said so."

"Ok."

So we walked into out bedroom and went to bed. I knew Charmeleon was asleep, cause he was snoring. But i couldn't sleep.

_Why was that Riolu stabbed? How did he get to the beach? What happened to his wound? How did his wound heal so fast? Why was I pleading like that earlier, I knew my mom would help. Why am I so worried about this Riolu? I just found him earlier. I don't even know his own name! It is time for me to go to sleep._

* * *

How did the Riolu's wound heal so fast? Why is Luke such a jerk? What happened before the brothers and friends found the Riolu? You'll just have to read to find out.

* * *

Hi people! Hope you like this chapter. And thanks to those who have read the first three chapters. I thank you all for at least trying this story. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Who is he?

Author's note:Just to let ya'll know, there will be pairings, and one of them will be a gay pairing, to let ya'll know. Sorry that I forgot to mention this earlier. I do not own pokemon at all what-so-ever. I have to give cretit to a friend of mine, if he didn't re-read it and tell me what was wrong, this whole story would be full of mistakes. Thanks! And I hope ya'll have enjoyed this story so far. And here is chapter four.

Chapter four:Who is he?

(Empty void , Riolu's point)

_Ugh, where am I? What happened? Who am I? What is going on?_

I looked around me to see where I was. There was nothing.

_Why?_

"Hay Riley, I see that you are still alive."

I turned around to see a outline of a pokemon, a pokemon I have never seen before.

_Who is this pokemon? Why does he look so familiar? Wait, what did he mean by "still alive"? Am I suppose to be dead?_

"Who are you? What do you want? Wait, you called me Riley. Is that my name? How do you know me?" I asked.

_The better question is, who am I? Could he tell me? Could I even trust him?_

"Yes, I know who you are and what happened to you. Sadly, I can't tell you. You have to find out on your own." the voice said, before he started to vanish.

"Wait! Tell me how you know about me? Where are we?"

"You will find out how I know you, and who I am, Sooner or later. And we are in your mind."

_My mind? How could we be in my mind if he can't hear what I am thinking?_

"I can hear what you are thinking, Riley. I know everything you will be thinking, and trust me, trust me not, I don't really care. And there is a reason why you know me."The voice said before he vanished.

"No! Wait! Don't go!"

That is all I remember before opening my eyes, to see a Cyndaquil in blue clothing and with a scar on his forhead, and a Charmeleon with green clothing, and a shirt with a red "rock and roll" sign on it.

"Damn! Don't try to give me a Heart Attack next time. Why are you up anyway?" Said the Cyndaquil.

"I saw that you left our room, so I went to look for you. Had a feeling you would be in here." Said the Charmeleon.

"Wait how would you have known I would be in here?"

"Because you were the one who found him and checked on him last night, so why wouldn't you check on him again?

I coughed.

Then I had two sets of eyes looking at me, blushing.

(The brother's room, Cyndaquil's point)

I was sitting peacefully in bed thinking of what happened earlier yesterday, not sure if it was real or not.

_Finding an injured Riolu at the beach. Saving someone(somewhat). The Riolu's wound healed as soon as we got him here. Me begging my mother to save the Riolu. Why did I do that? I know my mother, and she would help anyone. What is going on with me? Well, can't sleep, might go for a walk._

I left our room to go outside, then I walked past the living room. I don't know what possesed me to, but I went into the living room. When I walked into the room, I instantly looked at the Riolu on the couch, to see he was still alive, for some reason, my heart felt lighter.

"Ugh! Who are you?"

As soon I heard that, my heart stopped for a moment, thought he woke up and saw me, but to see he was asleep. He must be having some kind of dream. After seeing he was having a dream, I felt someone grab my shoulder, than I screamed, and my mouth was covered.

"Shh! Do you want to wake everyone up?"Charmeleon asked.

"Damn! Don't try to give me a Heart Attack next time. Why are you up anyway?" I asked.

"I saw that you left our room, so I went to look for you. Had a feeling you would be in here." Charmeleon said.

"Wait how would you have known I would be in here?"

"Because you were the one who found him and checked on him last night, so why wouldn't you check on him again?"

Before I could say anything else, I heard a cough. I turned around to see that the Riolu woke up.

_Crap! Did he hear us talking about him? How long has he been awake? Hope he isn't mad at us for talking about him when he was passed out. Wait, why am I worried?_

"Hi. My name is Charmeleon, and this is my brother, Cyndaquil. What is your name?" Charmeleon asked.

_He will never answ-_

"Riley, my name is Riley," the Riolu said.

"Nice to meet you, Riley. I have some friends that were with us when we found you. Do you want to meet them?"

"Sure. I guess."

So, as soon as he said that, Charmeleon walked out and called everyone. Now I could ask Riley some questions.

"Hay Riley,"

"Yes?"

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did your wound heal so fast? How did you get stabbed?"

As soon as I asked, he gave me a confused look.

"What?"

Before I could answer, Danny and the others came into the living room.

"Hay. See that you are awake. How are you felling?" Lucy asked.

"Good. Who are ya'll by the way?" Riley asked.

"Riley, this is Lucy, Alex, Max, Mary, Luke, and Danny. Guys, this is Riley." Charmeleon said.

"Nice to meet ya'll."

"Nice to meet ya, Riley."

"So the deadweight woke up?" Luke asked.

"Shut the hell up, Luke! Remember I can set you on fire!" I threatened.

"So the gay little weakling is going to fight for his crush? Ha! I would like to see you try to beat me up!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Stop insulting my brother, cause you KNOW I can beat you into next week! Now, get the hell out of my house! NOW!" Charmeleon threatened.

"Fine, didn't even want to stay, anyway. See ya later," Luke said as he left the house.

"Sorry about him, Riley. He was being a jerk, as always. So, how are you feeling by the way?" Max asked.

"Confused," Riley said.

"Why?"Mary asked.

"Because I don't know where I am, who you guys are, and I only know my name."

"What? You have no memory of your past?" I asked.

"No, I don't. Sorry."

"Can you at least get up? Do you need some fresh air?" Alex asked.

"I think I could use some air. Thanks."

So we walked outside.

"Whose house it this?" Riley asked.

"It is our house, Riley, that is why we were the first to see you wake up," Charmeleon said.

"Oh. Makes sense."

Riley walked further from the house, and close to the road. I looked to the right to see a car coming towards him. Did he not know how dangerous this was? Oh yah, I forgot that he forgot everything. Then the car got to close. I have no idea what possessed me to do what I did next, but I started to run to Riley, to push him out of the way.

"CYNDAQUIL!"

I was just hit by a car.

I saw that Charmeleon, Lucy, Riley, and Danny came running to me, Charmeleon holding on to me.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. Everything will be alright," Charmeleon sobbed.

I passed out.

(Outside, Charmeleon's point)

So we walked outside so Riley could get some air. But I noticed something. He was to close to the road. I saw a car coming down towards him. But what happened next.

Cyndaquil came running towards Riley, pushed him out of the way, saving him, but being hit instead. I was so scared. So worried.

"CYNDAQUIL!" I yelled.

I grabbed Cyndaquil as soon as I could. Seeing that he was hurt. I wasn't sure if he would make it or not.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. Everything will be alright."

I wasn't even sure.

But my sadness turned into rage when I heard this.

"Seems loverboy couldn't help but nearly kill himself to save the boy he just met. So stupid. Doesn't he know not to play on the roads?"

I turned around to see that it was Luke who said that.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Riley woke up! But Cyndaquil got hit by a car! Will he make it? Will he die? To find out, continue to read this story. And I hope ya'll liked the chapter. And please review. I forgot to ask earlier. Sorry. And sorry if I made Luke too much of a jerk. And I have a question for ya'll. What would you have done if you were in Charmeleon's case?


	5. Chapter 5: Will he be ok?

Author's note: Hi! Missed you all! Thanks for staying with this story! I have been having fun doing these stories. And I hope that ya'll have been having fun reading these stories. And I have to thank my friend again, cause without him, this story would have even more flaws than it already would have. And to let ya'll know, there will be flashbacks in this chapter. And I have to thank ya'll for reviewing. I get happier with each review I get. And a reminder, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! _Thought, __Flashback, __**flashback thought,**_**sound. **If you have read this before, and wonder why it is different, well, I redid it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Will he be ok?

(Near accident, Charmeleon's point)

_I can't believe he did that! Call my brother stupid! Especially after he got hit by a car! Oh! I so want to punch him!_

**Bam!**

After I heard that noice, I heard,

"Shut the hell up you Bastard! Why are you so mean to Cyndaquil! What did he ever do to you!?" Riley said.

After I heard him say that, I saw that Luke had burn marks on his face.

"Was that fire punch you used?" Danny asked.

"I guess. Wait, what is that move? Wait! Why are we just standing here!? Shouldn't we take Cyndaquil to the hospital!?"

"That is true. Max, run inside and get my mother, and tell her what is going on."

So Max ran inside to get Charmeleon's mom, she comes out, sees all of us and what happened. So she grabbed Cyndaquil, put him in a car, and we all drove to the hospital.

As soon as we got to the hospital, there was an Audino with a gurney for Cyndaquil. She took him to his room for the doctor to look at him. We all had to stay outside.

"Damn it! We have to stay outside while they look at Cyndaquil! Why? Why make us wait to find out if he will be ok or not?" Lucy said.

"What I want to know is, why is Luke such an ass to Cyndaquil? What did Cyndaquil do to him?" Riley asked.

"I don't know, he actually used to be nice. I have no idea what happened to him," Danny said.

"He used to be nice? He seems to be more of an ass to me," Riley said.

"It is because of me," I said.

"How is it because of you? You two were like brothers," Danny said.

"They were? Wow, and look at them now," Lucy said.

"Ok, so this is how it all started," I said.

_(Flashback)_

**_Wow, what a beautiful sunset. What would Luke think?_**

_"Hay, Charmeleon!"_

**_Well, speaking of the devil._**

_"Hay, Luke!"_

_As I turned around to see Luke, I could tell he was sad._

_"What is wrong Luke?"_

_"I am not sad"_

_"I know you, dude. I know when you are sad or not. So tell me what is wrong."_

_"Well... Its my parents."_

_"What did they do?"_

_What he said next shocked me._

_"They disowned me..." He said, crying._

**_What kind of parent would disown their own child? What the hell is wrong with them?_**

_"They did what!? Why did they do that!?"_

_"Well..." he said, looking like he didn't want to tell me._

_"Well?"_

_"They disowned me because... I like males. Not females." He said, blushing._

**_He likes males? What is wrong with that? Still, why disown their child? It is a part of him, not his fault._**

_"Sorry that they did that. Well, you know you can stay with us as long as you need."_

_"Wait, you are cool with me being gay?"_

_"Of course, why wouldn't I? That is a part of you, and it is not your fault. And I have known you my entire life, why would I hate you for being you?"_

_"Well, I was scared that you would hate me, and that is why I love you."_

_I looked back at him, shocked that he said that, to see he was covering his mouth. And if you thought I was shocked before, I was very shocked now._

_**He has feelings for me?**_

_"You like me?"_

_"Yes," Luke said sadly._

_"Well, I feel flattered that you like me like that. You are an attractive Ivysaur, but I don't feel the same for you. I am sorry. But we can still stay friends, can't we?"_

_"I guess..." He said sadly._

_"I am sorry, and plus, if I did like you like that, I couldn't go out with you, cause I have to look out for Cyndaquil."_

_"Oh..."_

**_Damn it! Why did I just say that?! He is most likely mad at me now!_**

_"Well, do want to come with me to my house? Cause again, you can stay as long as you want to."_

_"Ok, I guess..." He said with a smile, "But can I go for a walk first?"_

_(End flashback)_

"Well, that would explain why he would be mad at you, but not Cyndaquil,"Max said.

"He could be mad at Cyndaquil, because he felt like Cyndaquil was taking Charmeleon away from him," Mary said.

"That could make sense. But there is one thing I want to know," Riley said.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Why are you still his friend if he attacks Cyndaquil verbaly? And how can you forgive him for what he has said?"

"I am still friends with him and forgive him, because Cyndaquil askes me to forgive him. I wouldn't still be his friend if Cyndaquil hadn't asked. And to be honest, I miss the old Luke."

"Well, we have no idea when we will find out if Cyndaquil is ok or not, so want to look around town?" Mary asked.

"Sure, it would mean that Riley will know where to go and not to we might be back in time to see how Cyndaquil is doing," Max declared.

"But how will we know when to come back?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I will stay and call when they are ready to tell how Cyndaquil is doing," Mary said.

"Can I stay with you?" Max asked, blushing.

"Sure, I don't want to be alone, thanks," Mary said, blushing as well.

"But, I need to stay, to keep Cyndaquil safe," I said.

"Don't worry, we'll look after him, just show Riley around while we have to wait," Max said.

"But, I don't want to look around. I want to make sure he heals. It is all my fault that he is here, so I want to look out for him."

"That is kind of you Riley, but-" Danny said.

He would have finished if Cyndaquil's doctor didn't come.

"How is he doing doctor? Will Cyndaquil be all right?" Riley asked.

_Why does he care? He is MY brother, not his. Cyndaquil wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him._

"We are sad to tell you all this, but your friend might not make the night. I am so sorry, we done everything we could have."

"No. No. No. No. No! This can't be happening! You have to be joking!" I yelled.

"I am so sorry, but I am not joking. Come with me to say your good-byes, just in case, cause visiting hours are almost over," The doctor said.

"No. This can't be happening. Why Cyndaquil? Why?" I sobbed.

(Cyndaquil's room, Riley's point)

As we walked into Cyndaquil's room, nurses were coming out, saying "Sorry for your loss," like Cyndaquil was already gone.

Cyndaquil's room looked like any other room, but felt so sad. Cyndaquil's mom was right beside a bed. As soon as we got into the room, Cyndaquil's mom saw us.

" I'll leave to let you all to talk to him. I already said my words to him," she said very calm like, even though it was ovious that she was sad. "I will give you all some privacy." And everyone left, leaving me, Charmeleon, and Cyndaquil.

As soon as they left, Charmeleon ran to Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil. Why did this have to happen to you? Why?" Charmeleon sobbed.

I had no idea of what to do. For some reason, my heart dropped as soon as he said that.

_Why was I so sad? I hardly knew them._

"I am so sorry. It is all because of me that he is here."

"Cyndaquil... Please don't go. You just can't leave. Please don't go..." Charmeleon sobbed.

And as soon as he said that, a monitor that had a heart on it and a line that went up and down, went still. And when it did, his doctor came in, and pushed us out. I had no idea what was going on!

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Cyndaquil's heart beat stopped. He is dead. I can't beleave that he is gone!" Charmeleon sobbed.

My heart dropped as soon as he said that.

_Dead? He is dead? Why did this have to happen to Cyndaquil._

After a few minutes, the doctor came out of the room.

"Well, I am sorry, but we tried everything we could do, but he is gone. I am sorry for your loss. I will go tell the rest." And he walked away.

"No! Why!? Why?!" Charmeleon sobbed. As soon as he said that, he turned and looked at me.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! BECAUSE YOU, CYNDAQUIL IS DEAD! I WILL KILL YOU!"

After he said that, he jumped at me, pinning me to the ground. But I was able to throw him off. When I threw him off, I ran into Cyndaquil's room,when he tackled me into a chair, breaking it.

"Stop moving so I can kill you!"

_Why would I do that?_

I threw him off again, but he grabbed a flower pot, and hit me over the head.

After he hit he over the head, he grabbed me and threw me at Cyndaquil.

As soon as I made contact with Cyndaquil, I felt a terrible pain throughout my body.

I fell to the floor.

"Prepare to die!" Charmeleon said psychotically, with a tear in his eye, and a leg from the broken chair.

It looked like that Charmeleon was going to strike, but he stopped and looked at Cyndaquil.

I looked at Cyndaquil, and saw why he stopped.

* * *

Cliffhanger! I am sorry, but I just love them! So Cyndaquil died, Charmeleon is trying to kill Riley now, and found out why Luke is such an ass; or did we? And they stopped to look at Cyndaquil.. Why? Well, continue to read this story. I promise that it gets even better. Please review! And if ya'll think I am saying that gay people are bad, then you are wrong. And think about it, if I was against anything gay, why would I do a gay pairing?


	6. Notice about the story

Hay everyone! I know you guys are waiting for a new chapter, but I am here to let you guys know that the story is kinda ending and kinda isn't. Well, what I mean is that I took way too long to write a new chapter, and I actually gotten ideas that I think might have made the story better, and I wanted to add new Pokémon to the story, like the ones that are going to be in X and Y. So I am actually restarting the story, but don't worry, it won't end. The journey of Team SilverFire won't stop. I will just give it a different beginning. And I will do a mix of my own things, Explorers of Sky Game, and add Pokémon from X and Y to it, to make it more interesting. And I do plan on continuing by November, and if not, definitely before the year is over. Again, I am so sorry for doing this. And in case you guys were wondering what was taking so long, is that I have been depressed and other things that I kinda don't want to talk about. So don't worry, the story of SilverFire will continue in November or December. So sorry for letting you guys down. And I know that I could have said that I was sick or in a comma, but I don't want to lie, and someone asked if I was ending the story, I felt really bad. And again, SO SORRY to those that wanted this story to live on. Hope you guys can forgive me, and I will start writing as soon as I can, and when I do, hopefully I won't be depressed anymore, cause if I am still depressed as badly as I have been for a while, I don't think that the story will do well. And so, this version won't continue, but I agree to work extra hard in the new version, which I hope more like. And again, I am so sorry to everyone! And again, hope ya'll can forgive me.


End file.
